John Candy
John Candy is an actor in the Ray Parker Jr. "Ghostbusters" music video About Ghostbusters Related *"Ghostbusters" music video - Actor as himself Trivia *John Candy is a former cast member of SCTV with Rick Moranis. *John Candy was originally going to portray Louis Tully and thus, molded to match his persona. Louis first appeared in the June draft as a fellow refugee of the creature which was to become Peter Venkman's interdimensional love interest. With a diet cola commercial, one creature turns into a beautiful woman while the other turns into a heavy-set man. Joe Medjuck notes Louis would have been similar to Candy's Johnny LaRue character from SCTV. Rick Moranis took on the role and added to the character, even improvising lines during the party scene.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In anticipation of getting John Candy for the role, the character Louis Tully was originally molded to suit Candy's persona."''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The character makes his first appearance in the June draft as a fellow refuge of the creature which was to become Venkman's interdimensional love interest. With a diet cola television commercial for inspiration, one creature transforms itself into a beautiful woman, while the other transforms into a heavy-set man."''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says "At first, Louis was a much different character than the one you see in the film. He was similar to the Johnny LaRue character that John did on SCTV."''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says "By the time shooting actually began, though, John was no longer available. Fortunately, Rick Moranis was and he really helped to tailor the character. He came up with the idea of Louis being an accountant, and the character really started to evolve from that point on."Ivan Reitman, Harold Ramis, Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 17:44-18:33). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "Now the part was originally written for John Candy. Do you remember that? We called up John and said 'John, you got to be in this, Harold is in it... Harold and John had worked together in SCTV up in Canada and all of us worked in Stripes and only naturally he should be in this film. And John didn't understand this part. He kept coming back and saying well maybe I'll play him in German. He'll have a German accent and he'll have Rottweilers. I said you can't have dogs, we already have too much dog imagery in the movie. And he finally passed on the film. Rick Moranis, who had been sent the script by his agent, was waiting patiently in the wings and was very happy when John passed..."/''Joe Medjuck says: "But we changed the character a lot. Rick really helped create this character."/''Harold Ramis says: "He brought some fine speeches to this character."/''Ivan Reitman says: "And I think he chose the wardrobe."Ivan Reitman (2014). Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014), "Who You Gonna Call: A Ghostbusters Restrospective" (2014) (DVD ts. 14:24-15:10). Columbia Pictures. Ivan says: "In terms of shifting from the original screenplay, I don't know if you remember we wrote it for John Candy. I remember sending it to Candy because I just worked with him again on Stripes and John didn't get it. He kept saying, 'Hey, well maybe I can do him with a German accent ' and I was a little hesitant right away. It was an odd thing in an American based movie and he was looking for a handle. And we got into the uncomftorable conversation. And finally it was clear he wasn't going to do it. And I literally called Rick Moranis the same day and sent him the script the same day. Candy turned it down. Rick called me like 2 hours after he got it. He said, 'Please thank Candy for turning this down This is amazing. I know what to do with it.'" *The Louis Tully character written for John Candy had earthier interests.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 115 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "As originally scripted for John Candy, the Louis Tully character was to have decidedly earthier interests -- best evidenced in the party sequence as it appeared in the August draft." *At one point, Terminal Reality Character Artist Jesse Sosa pushed hard for John Candy to be basis for the look of the Rookie in Ghostbusters: The Video Game."Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 53:33-56:25skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/7/13 *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #4, the tenant in room 2206 is John Candy's take of Louis Tully - a German man with two dogs. Dan Schoening based him visually on John Candy's character Dr. Tongue from SCTV.Erik Burnham post 3/28/12 Ghostbusters Fans *On page 7 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #3, on Egon Spengler's white board, is a storyboard from the first movie depicting Louis Tully, portrayed then as John Candy, running from Vinz Clortho in Central Park. *Dean Thomas Shanks, a character from Ghostbusters (2016 Movie), may be a nod to Candy's SCTV character Mayor Tommy Shanks. External Links References Gallery Ghostbusters-Related JohnCandyGBVidcameo.png|Appearance in Ghostbusters music video Non-Canon References Other Works JohnCandyAutograph.jpg|Autographed Photo (formerly owned by Paul Rudoff) JohnCandyWhosHarryCrumb01.jpg|as Harry Crumb in Who's Harry Crumb? (1989) JohnCandyWhosHarryCrumb02.jpg|as Harry Crumb in Who's Harry Crumb? (1989) JohnCandyWhosHarryCrumb03.jpg|as Harry Crumb in Who's Harry Crumb? (1989) JohnCandyWhosHarryCrumb04.jpg|as Harry Crumb in Who's Harry Crumb? (1989) JohnCandyWhosHarryCrumb05.jpg|as Harry Crumb in Who's Harry Crumb? (1989) Category:Music Video Actors